Saison 3 sortit de mon imagination
by sabribridu57
Summary: Suite de la saison 2 que j'ai imaginé pendant mon temps libre. Comment Ciel et son majordome vont vivre à partir de maintenant ? Spoilers s1 et s2. SebaxCiel
1. En forêt

Alors voila il est un peu minuit et j'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'écrire une fanfic d'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire.

Alors c'est une saison 3 qui m'est passé par la tête quand je m'ennuyais. Ciel est dans les bras de Sébastian quand il se met à pleurer et vous verrez pourquoi si vous lisez. J'espère que ca vous plaira.

Au début c'est raconté par Ciel et après je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ca change mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour changer. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dur avec moi.

Début

Yes my lord ! J'entendis avant qu'il ne saute me tenant dans ses bras.

C'était la seule réponse qu'il devrait me donner, j'étais heureux de pouvoir être avec lui pour l'éternité mais énormément triste qu'il considère ma présence comme une malédiction. Mais c'était tout à fait normal en même temps il m'avait suivi pendant 3 ans en attenant mon âme qu'il ne pourra plus jamais obtenir et devrait me suivre éternellement sans attendre de récompense. C'est ainsi que la mort dans l'âme (il n'est pas censé ne plus en avoir mais bon on va garder les expressions) il songea au passé –heureux- qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Il se souvint tristement de quand il l'avait invoqué, des fois où il restait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, de la fête du vicomte de Druit où il avait du se déguiser en femme (il avait adoré danser avec Sébastian mais il est trop fière pour l'avouer), de quand ils avaient du aller à une sorte d'église (il avait d'ailleurs détesté la pauvre femme à qui Sébastian a demandé des information, il l'avait haï encore plus que Grell) et de touts le reste. Quand la nostalgie le prit des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne le remarque jusqu'à ce que Sébastian lui demande pourquoi il pleurait. (Ben oui, pour ceux qui ont oubliés Ciel n'est plus humain alors voir un démon pleurer ca doit comme même faire un choc à un autre).

Rien, je n'ai rien je pensais au passé.

Est-ce si douloureux de ne plus être humains.

Non pas vraiment, je pense que ce qui l'est le plus …. Il se tut ne trouvant plus les mots, sa tête trouvant refuge sur la poitrine de Sébastian.

Monsieur ? Pourquoi pleurait-vous alors ? Qu'est ce qui est si douloureux ? Même humain vous ne pleuriez pas. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Il releva la tête de son jeune maître et ce qu'il vit lui fondit le cœur, (on va partie de l'hypothèse qu'il en a un capable de ressentir des émotions) Ciel avait le visage baigné de larmes, il tenta de s'essuyer mais n'arriva pas une nouvelle chute de larme arriva 2 secondes après la première. Sébastian le sera fort contre lui essayant en vain de le calmer, ayant marché 1 heure sans que le jeune démon se calme, Sébastian décida de sauter sur les branches du plus grand arbre de la forêt la plus proche et d'essayer de calmer son maître en lui faisant avouer de préférence ce qui la tracassait tant. Il demanda si c'était de quitter sa demeure et ses pions, –il savait que si il les appelait amis cela n'aurait pas aidé Ciel à se confesser il aurait même été en colère – il reçut une petit réponse négative. Fatigué et n'ayant plus d'idées il s'adossa à leur branche serrant fermement son jeune maître. Ciel avait arrêté de pleurer mais regarder à présent dans le vide occupé par ses pensées. Sébastian se mit lui-même à penser. Il pensa à son jeune maître, si beau, si fort et pourtant si jeune. Il n'était pas mécontent de passer une éternité avec lui loin de là mais il ne l'avouerait pas à son maître cela risquerait de la vexer et en plus il devrait confesser toute les pensées peu catholique qu'il imaginait faire à son maître mais qu'il ne ferait pas enfin pour l'instant, Ciel était peut-être un démon et était donc plus précoce mais il n'en restait pas moins un enfant de 13 ans ayant vécu humain jusqu'à maintenant. Son maître quand à lui avait très mal, un mal très douloureux qui ne pouvait être guérit pensait-il, un mal horrible qui vous tue de l'intérieur, dont on n'ose pas parler et qui change tout une fois avouer, ce sentiment peut-être l'auriez vous deviner était l'amour. Il éprouvait des sentiments pour Sébastian mais n'oser pas lui dire, il avait peur de sa réaction, si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il préférerait mourir sur l'instant mais il ne voyait rien capable de tuer un démon dans les parages, si ils l'étaient ils n'oseraient peut-être pas aller aussi loin que son majordome souhaiterait (ce qui aidait son auteur qui est 100% vierge et qui serait incapable de décrire tout les sentiments éprouvés et les gestes fait). La nuit arriva bientôt et Ciel ne put s'empêcher de lancer une conversation. Il regarda Sébastian qui le regardait –depuis longtemps- avec attention. Il commença d'une toute petite voix qu'un humain n'aurait pas entendue :

Je suis vraiment désolé, ca n'aurait pas du arriver j'aurais du essayer de faire quelque chose, ne pas être aussi faible, je suis vraiment désolé à cause de ça tu me déteste et je sais que tu veux me tuer. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Maître qui a dit que je vous détester ? Je vous en prie ne vous excusez pas, je ne le souhaite pas vous n'auriez rien pus faire.

Ne me mens pas, Sébastian je sais très bien que tu me déteste parce que tu ne peux avoir mon âme et que tu es coincé avec moi.

Monsieur, vous savez que je ne vous mens-pas. Je ne vous déteste pas. Et je ne veux nullement vous tuer.

Pour de vrai ?

Oui je vous le promets je ne mens jamais ce serait indigne du majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

La famille Phantomhive ? Elle n'existe plus. Je suis le dernier et j'ai dit à tout le monde que j'étais mort.

Dans un certain sens c'est vrai mais vous-êtes encore là, ce qui signifie qu'elle existe encore.

Tu as raison, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu subir je reste et resterai à jamais Ciel Phantomhive. Au fait en va faire comment pour vivre ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça j'ai acheté une maison dans un coin ou il n'y a absolument personne si ca ne vous gêne pas on restera ici jusqu'au matin avant de partir

Ca me va, mais puis-je te poser une question avant que l'ont ne dorment ?

Bien sûr c'est vous le maître. Il est de mon devoir d'obéir et de répondre à vos questions.

Que ressens-tu pour moi alors ? Ciel demanda tout à coup ce qui surprit son majordome. Sébastian resta stupéfait pendant un moment avant de répondre.

Vous êtes mon maître et il est de mon devoir de vous obéir. Au début j'ai cru que vous étiez un sale gamin capricieux, qui vendrait son âme pour un jouet mais quand je vous ait vu j'ai tout de suite su que vous étiez différent de tout ce que j'avais pu voir à ce jour. Les jours et les années ont passées en cherchant les assassins de cos parents sans que jamais votre volonté ne fléchissent, vos ordres étaient toujours dur et sans appel mais en regardant bien on pouvait apercevoir sous votre coquille le cœur d'un enfant obligé de grandir beaucoup trop vite. J'ai commencé à aimer votre âme beaucoup plus que tout autre, mais l'envie s'arrêta au fil du temps, pour tout vous dire je ne désirais plus votre âme pas qu'elle n'était plus aussi radieuse qu'au premier jour, elle était même plus belle, mais je sais qu'elle m'aurait laissé un arrière gout de vide et de solitude. Petit à petit je suis tombé amoureux de vous, je sais que mes sentiments ne sauront jamais réciproques mais vous m'avez demandé de dire ce que je pensais de vous alors je vous dirais simplement pour conclure que je vous aime.

Ciel ne savait plus quoi dire, ses sentiments étaient réciproques ! Il était tellement heureux il se rapprocha du visage de celui qui l'aimait et posa doucement les lèvres sur les siennes. En murmurant à l'oreille de l'être aimé Je remarque avec plaisir que tu ne sais pas tout. Son majordome fut d'abord surpris mais la surprise passé il rendit son baiser et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'embrassant passionnément toute la nuit.

Fin de ce chapitre

Ben voila c'est fini désolé si ca ne vous a pas plus, je suis heureuse si ca vous a plus. J'ai remarqué avec étonnement et plaisir que ma 1ere fanfic avait eu du succès au moins un petit peu vu les commentaires que j'ai énormément appréciés j'en suis très heureuse. La suite verra normalement le jour prochainement et pour ceux qui peuvent penser qu'ils n'ont pas fait que s'embrasser ce n'est pas le cas malgré les envies de Sébastian ils ne sont pas allés plus loin heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs.

J'ai oublié de préciser que les persos n'étaient pas à moi encore heureux pour eux d'ailleurs. La seule chose venant de moi est l'idée.

P.S. Il est légèrement 1h20 chez moi alors c'est très possible qu'il y'ai des fautes.


	2. La maison

Voilà la suite j'espère que ca va vous plaire, je souhaiterai aussi si vous le voulez bien que vous me donniez des idées qui seront bienvenus même si je ne les utiliserais pas pour cette fanfic.

Bonne lecture bien sur

Début du chapitre 2

Le matin ils se réveillèrent et partirent sans aucun commentaire de ce qui s'était passé la veille, ils virent bientôt une petite maison isolée. Sébastian y entra, Ciel dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus le lâcher malgré les cris de protestation du plus jeune qui trouvait la situation extrêmement gênante. Ciel fut ébahi par la beauté de l'endroit ils étaient rentrés dans une pièce spacieuse sans beaucoup de couleur, ils allèrent dans la chambre et Ciel fut choqué, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'horrifiait le plus, le fait qu'il y'est qu'une seule chambre avec un lit double, ou le fait qu'il y'ai deux armoires une avec des habits de garçon trop grand pour lui qui irait certainement à Sébastian ou le fait qu'a côté il y ai une armoire plus grande remplit de robe. Sébastian ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de son jeune maître complètement surpris. Il reposa Ciel qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

«Sébastian, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Expliquer quoi bocchan ?

- Le fait qu'il y'est une seule chambre dans cette maison et qu'elle soit composé d'un grand lit et d'habit de fille ?

- Bocchan je vous avais pourtant dit avant de partir qu'il faudrait masquer votre identité je me trompe ?

Il reçut un petit signe affirmatif pour réponse.

A partir d'aujourd'hui vous serrez une jeune noble venue d'un pays éloignés mariée à Sébastian Michaelis c'est-à-dire à moi.

Pourquoi je devrais être une fille ? Et ta femme en plus ?

Parce que en fille vous restez extrêmement jolie et que je souhaitais enfin pouvoir montrer mes sentiments mais comme vous le savez ca ne serez pas raisonnable d'embrasser un garçon en public.

Bon d'accord explique moi ce que je devrais faire exactement en tant que femme.

Je savais que vous seriez compréhensif, bon alors je ne vous cache pas que ce sera difficile. Pour commencer vous devrez développer une passion pour les bals.

Jamais de la vie, je les déteste.

Je m'excuse monsieur mais vous devrez jouer le rôle d'une lady et les ladys aiment danser.

Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi la fille ?

Monsieur permettez moi de parler franchement mais ce serait plus crédible que c'est le plus petit des deux qui joue la fille.

Bon c'est bon je fais la fille. Quel est mon nom, mon âge et ma date de naissance après tu me diras les autres contraintes.

Vous vous appelez Ciel Michaelis, vous avez 13 ans et êtes né le 14 décembre. Les autres contraintes c'est que vous devrez vous habituez à ce que je vous embrasse mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, à porter un corset chaque jour tout comme des robes et une perruque.

Mince j'avais oublié pour le corset, mais pour le reste je ne pense pas qu'il y'ai de problème.

Voulez vous vous changer ? Nous devons allez à un bal dès ce soir.

Ce soir ? C'est tôt bon d'accord, aide moi à me changer

Sébastian l'emmena dans leur salle de bain et le déshabilla, il revint dans la chambre pour prendre une robe. Ciel fut d'abord réticent à la mettre mais comme Sébastian avait trouvé non-utile le fait de lui mettre un corset, il était assez de bonne humeur. Sébastian l'embrassa doucement ce qui agrandit son bonheur et le mena au comble du bonheur quand il pensa soudain qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser chaque jour à chaque heure et fit un immense sourire. Le majordome surpris de la réaction de la personne qu'il aimait ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il avait souris joyeusement. Pour toute réponse il reçut un baiser. Puis une centaine de baiser d'ensuivirent avant qu'ils ne décident qu'ils devaient préparer Ciel pour le bal. En se regardant dans le miroir Ciel eut un choc, on aurait réellement cru que c'était une fille, son majordome avait mit la perruque qu'il avait au bal du vicomte, cette fois-ci il eut droit à une courte robe noire avec des fleurs roses sans manche, ses chaussures étaient noirs à talons aiguilles. Sa franche mise sur le côté droit cachait son œil et il avait par-dessus le même chapeau que pour le bal du vicomte. Sébastian profitant de la confusion de son jeune maître –qui dura une vingtaine de minute- alla prendre une tenue à lui et s'habilla sans que le jeune comte le remarque. Ciel repris ses esprits quand il sentit les lèvres de son majordome contre les siennes, il se réveilla sans pour autant reculer. Quand ils se séparèrent il à était surpris (pour la centième fois de la journée) de la beauté de Sébastian. Il savait qu'il était beau mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi magnifique il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant que maintenant il était marié à lui, et qu'il pouvait l'embrasser quand il le voulait. Il ordonna donc à Sébastian de l'embrasser (pas sur qu'il a besoin d'ordre pour ca) et donc comme toujours, il obéit et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent se séparer pour aller au bal.

Fin du chapitre 2

Je ne sais pas si ca vous a plus même si je l'espère. J'apprécie les critiques avec grand plaisir ca m'aidera peut-être à m'améliorer même si ca sera très difficile d'écrire une fanfic de niveau correcte avant un bon moment car je n'arrive pas trop à m'exprimer ce qui rend mes écrits assez difficile à comprendre certaines fois. Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions sur le pourquoi ils font que s'embrasser pendant des heures je dois avouer que je ne sais pas moi-même.

A bientôt j'espère

Sabribridu57 ou Sabrina


	3. Le bal

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi encore heureux pour eux_

_Merci beaucoup de vos commentaires, je vais essayer de ralentir le rythme. Je vais essayer de les séparer pendant un ou deux chapitres mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver._

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

Ils arrivèrent au bal en début de soirée, Sébastian tenant la main de Ciel. A leur arrivée toutes les personnes présentes les dévisagèrent, il faut avouer que Ciel avait une robe magnifiquement belle cousue par Sébastian bien évidemment. Ce dernier était également observé par toutes les jeunes filles cherchant mari et ne cherchant pas également d'ailleurs. A cette vue Ciel ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner les yeux, Sébastian voyant les regards que jetés les autres à Ciel leva le visage de son compagnon et l'embrassa doucement, à ce geste tout le monde comprit que les deux personnes étaient prise et s'aimaient passionnément. Les conversations reprirent donc de plus belle les gens ne pouvant s'empêcher de commenter la beauté des deux nouveaux arrivants. Un jeune garçon cependant osa s'approcher et demander une danse à lady Michaelis (à Ciel si vous préférez). Ciel supplia Sébastian du regard de ne pas accepter mais pour toute réponse il eut droit au sourire de psychopathe de Sébastian celui qu'on lui connait bien et l'autorisa pour le grand déplaisir de Ciel évidemment. Le garçon trop heureux de la réaction de Sébastian prit la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena danser sans voir son mécontentement. Ciel se souvint assez brusquement qu'une lady ne devait jamais refuser une danse et prit donc la main de ce garçon si courageux même si il avait une grande envie de meurtre, il se força à se calmer, il devrait s'y habituer même si c'était difficile de passer du jour au lendemain de simple humain à nouveau démon à cause d'un gamin jaloux cherchant l'amour d'un démon. Ils commencèrent à danser et le garçon à poser des tas de question.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? Vous avez quel âge ? Cet homme est votre mari ? Vous l'aimez ? D'où venez-vous ?

Je m'appelle Ciel Michaelis, j'ai 13 ans, cet homme est effectivement mon mari et oui je l'aime. Je viens d'un pays éloignés que vous ne connaissez certainement pas et que je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous en parlez.

Vous l'aimez véritablement ? Vous êtes très jeune et il a l'air assez possessif à votre sujet.

Détrompez-vous il ne l'est pas, il est très gentil et je sais que je peux compter sur lui encas de besoin.

Si vous le dîtes. M'accorderez-vous également la danse suivante ?

Je m'excuse, monsieur mais il va falloir que j'utilise les toilettes, le trajet à été assez long et désagréable voyez-vous ?

Evidemment j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt ma chère.

Moi de même, monsieur.

Et il partit au toilette pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin arrivé au toilette il dut rentrer dans ceux des filles il se passa de l'eau sur son visage et ressortit. Manque de chance pour lui il était attendu à la sortie des toilettes il ne vit absolument rien sauf du noir. Il se réveilla quelque heure dans une position pas très agréable. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit qu'il était dans une pièce entièrement noire sans absolument aucune lumière, heureusement pour lui, le manque de lumière ne l'empêchait pas de voir et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit la personne qui l'avait kidnappée. C'était cette affreuse chose rouge qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glisser une allusion sexuelle à chaque phrase dite et qui essayer sans succès bien entendu de lui voler son Sébastian (Vous avez reconnu Grell j'imagine).

-Comment à tu osé me séparer de mon Sébastian ? Il est à moi et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus humain que tu peux te l'approprier.

- Je ne l'ai pas séparé de toi tu es toujours libre de le voir quand tu veux. Par contre il n'est pas à toi, cela fait 3 ans qu'il est à moi et uniquement à moi.

- Comment oses-tu sale gamin ? Il ne t'aime pas la preuve où est-il pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas vu arriver en courant pour sauver la personne qu'il aime. On va voir à qui il appartient ce sera à lui de choisir qui il préfère.

- Sans problème mais tu n'auras pas le droit de pleurer.

-Bien évidemment pourquoi je pleurerais c'est moi qu'il va choisir.

- Tu peux toujours courir, il ne t'aime pas.

Ciel appela alors Sébastian qui finalement arriva, (il faut avouer que l'action c'était déroulé rapidement à tel point qu'il croyait que son maître était encore au toilette) et libéra Ciel, que Grell ne voulait pas libérer. Seulement contrairement à ce que Ciel pensait le choix ne serait pas aussi facile que ça, Sébastian ayant décidé qu'il choisirait la personne qu'il aimait le plus après une série de test pour voir la personne qui lui correspondait le mieux. Il fut conclu que Ciel et Sébastian rentrerait chez eux en attendant le shinigami pendant que ce dernier récolterait les âmes qu'il avait encore à récolté. Ciel fut surpris mais il ne pouvait pas perdre pas pour l'amour de Sébastian.

_Voila le chapitre est fini j'espère que ça vous a plu de lire mes idioties. Pour l'instant je suis en train de réfléchir au test préparé par Sébastian si vous avez des idées n'hésitaient pas m'en faire part. Ca peut être n'importe quoi, j'avais pensé à de la cuisine mais je ne suis pas encore décidé je réfléchirais encore. _

_J'espère à bientôt. J'accepte avec plaisir les commentaires et les critiques si elles m'aident à progresser. _


	4. Les épreuves

_Disclaimer : absolument rien est à moi sauf l'idée bien sur !_

_Je voulais le publier plus tôt mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de bonnes idées ou elles étaient toutes incohérentes. Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais alors :_

_BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE et bonne lecture également._

_P.O.V. Sébastian_

Il faut avouer que leur réaction m'a énormément amusé. Et même si mon maître ne laissait rien paraître je sais qu'il aurait tant aimé que je le choisisse pour clouer le bec à Grell mais ca n'aurait pas été amusant alors j'ai rapidement eu l'idée d'organiser des épreuves juste pour m'amuser mon choix étant déjà fait depuis longtemps. Je devais également faire rapide, je doute que Grell tiendra longtemps avant de me sauter dessus et cela ne plairait pas à mon maître, j'en suis sûr et ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à m'ordonner de tuer cet énergumène. Je devrait donc me dépêcher, je pourrais faire une épreuve de cuisine et une avec les chats bien évidemment._ (Je remercie Louna Ashasou pour cette idée évidemment) _Oui, c'est ca j'ai trouvé, ils devront faire de la cuisine le goût n'est pas important, aucun de nous trois n'a besoin d'avaler quoique ce soit mais je m'amuserait à voir Ciel galérait, il faut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie entière. Oui je m'amuserait bien. Même si je connais d'avance le résultat du jeu.

P.O.V. Ciel

Je suis assez en colère je dois l'avouer pourquoi cet imbécile ne m'a-t-il pas choisi ? Et s'il ne m'aimais pas réellement ? Que j'étais uniquement un jeu pour lui et qu'en vrai tout ce qui l'intéressait était de jouer avec mes sentiments ? Je ne pourrai rester en vie plus longtemps et je pense que mettre fin à ma vie sera la meilleure solution. Je ne sais pas quoi faire exactement pour me tuer mais je trouverais bien une solution, ce ne doit pas être très difficile. J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand il sourit, j'étais sur qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, il avait certainement trouvé une idée pour les épreuves. A cette pensée je frissonnais, quel tourment allait-t-il me faire endurer ? Il dut voir ma réaction car il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. J'adorais me trouver dans ses bras, si fort et rassurant sentir son odeur enivré mes sens je sais que je devenais dépendant mais pour tout dire si c'était de lui que je devenais dépendant, cela ne ma gênait pas. Je ne savais pas si il me choisirait ou non mais je voulais être dans ses bras, et pour ça j'étais prêt à tout, il faut avouer que beaucoup de gens humains ou non était prêt à tout pour avoir Sébastian pour eux tout seul. J'essayais de me calmer mais c'était dur d'être prêt de lui sans pouvoir l'embrasser. Finalement c'est lui qui m'embrassa, enfin presque.

P.O.V. Grell

Comment ose-t-il ? J'ai travaillé très dur pour travailler mon travail en avance et pouvoir les rejoindre pour battre ce maudit gamin. Et pendant ce temps ils s'embrassaient tranquillement et ils auraient même fait plus si je n'étais pas arrivé et les avaient séparés, ils ne m'avaient pas oublié ca non ! Ils voulaient juste me rendre complètement jaloux pour me déconcentrer et que je perde. Mais ca n'arrivera pas je ne perdrais jamais contre ce bébé qui ne sait absolument rien ! Je sais que je le battrait personne ne peut rivaliser avec la jeune fille pure et innocente que je suis (_Oui, bien sur Grell on va te croire !_).

P.O.V. Normal

C'est ainsi que Grell est arrivé et à tout foutu en l'air pour notre mignon petit couple assis tranquille sur le canapé. Bien sûr ils étaient en colère, en a pas idée de débouler comme ca et de briser un baiser ! Sébastian décider à en finir le plus rapidement possible se leva et invita Grell à s'asseoir à sa place même si il doutait du calme de Ciel à côté de son autre prétendant. Il commença a parler doucement tout sourire prévoyant d'avance leur réaction qu'il espérait assez amusante

« -Vous allez faire de la cuisine. A oui et s'occuper d'un chat aussi. »

A ses mots Ciel resta bouche bée pendant que Grell s'amusait du regard de son cadet. Il pensait que la victoire serait facile c'était sans comptée que c'est Sébastian qui préparait les épreuves. Ainsi les ingrédients n'auront aucune étiquette dessus et le chat n'en sera pas vraiment un. Il annonça alors que l'épreuve allait commencer et qu'il devait juste passer à la cuisine pour finir les préparations et il partit. Pendant le temps des préparations Ciel et Grell ne purent s'empêcher _(c'est plus fort qu'eux ils se détestent) _de se battre. Mais la force de Ciel était très réduite vu qu'il était démon seulement depuis peu de temps. Il se retrouva donc par terre le premier avec un shinigami rouge debout devant lui tenant une tronçonneuse et prêt à le tuer. Seulement avant que sa « faux » de la mort ne l'atteigne une main l'arrêta avant d'envoyer valser son propriétaire au bout du salon. Sébastian _(oui c'est lui si vous avez pas deviné) _s'accroupit à côté de son maître et l'aida à se relever pendant que Grell fulminait intérieurement. Ciel se releva difficilement et gifla Sébastian qui fut surpris du geste de son maître. Ce dernier ne voulait pas le gifler mais il devait faire quelque chose démon ou pas Ciel Phantomhive restait Ciel Phantomhive avec bien évidemment sa fierté et il faut avouer qu'il s'était fait battre et ne voulait pas de l'aide de Sébastian en vérité il avait honte de ne pas avoir été capable de battre le shinigami et plus encore que son serviteur est eut besoin de l'aider à survivre encore une fois maintenant il était un démon et tout ceux qu'il avait vu étaient capable de se battre seul. Sébastian devait avoir compris la honte de son jeune maître et le pris tendrement dans ses bras. A ce geste Ciel se calma et finit par s'enlever de l'étreinte de son majordome. En attendant Grell fulminait intérieurement : Comment ce gamin osait-t-il gifler Sébastian et après être dans ses bras ? Et surtout pourquoi Sébastian l'avait envoyer valser à travers le salon alors qu'il prenait ce petit ignorant dans ses bras ? Mais même si il avait des doutes il ne laissait rien paraître et regarda le joli petit couple. Quand ils se séparèrent Sébastian les emmena dans la cuisine séparé en deux par une épaisse couverture noir, de façon à ce que Ciel ne pouvait pas voir Grell et vice versa. Chacun prirent place à l'endroit que Sébastian indiquait et se mirent au travail. Grell mélangeait assez bien chaque ingrédient commettant quelques erreurs tout de même. Il confondit le sucre avec le sel, le basilic avec l'origan … Ciel quand a lui était figé ne sachant que faire de toutes ces choses étranges et ne sachant mettre de nom dessus. Il sursauta légèrement quand Sébastian mis sa main sur son épaule le regardant avec un amusement non dissimulé. Ciel voyant se sourire qu'il ne pouvait presque plus supporté se retourna pour fixer son problème actuel. Pour l'aider il avait eu droit a un livre de recette mais cela ne servait à rien si on ne connaissait pas le nom des ingrédients devant soi. Sébastian voyant que son jeune maître cherchait à éviter son regard ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus amusé. Ciel voyant que rien ne pourrait le sauver, se décida enfin à regarder son majordome n'ayant pas conscience que son regard se faisait suppliant. Sébastian ne pouvant résister à ce regard donné par l'être aimé _(ou pas on verra) _décida de lui donner un petit cours pratique. Il lui montra tour à tour les ingrédients tout en les nommant regardant Ciel avec attention pour bien voir qu'il avait compris. Quand ce fut fait il a demandé sa récompense, c'est-à-dire un baiser de la part de Ciel qui bien entendu était tout à fait d'accord pour le lui accorder et quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent en une caresse aérienne…. On entendit Grell criant qu'il avait fini. Ce qui mit évidemment fin au moment que partageait le mignon petit couple. Sébastian alla voir en soupirant mais heureusement personne ne s'en aperçut. La préparation de Grell était en effet et étant juge Sébastian dû gouter pour noter le travail du shinigami. Quand il gouta il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout recracher c'était absolument dégoutant ! Il balbutia un c'était bon à Grell qui ne remarqua pas qu'il se faisait réellement avoir ! Sébastian rejoins son petit protégé qui avait fini. Quand cette fois ci il gouta il découvrit un mélange de gout exquis préparé avec amour _(ben oui ca vient de Ciel en même temps)_.Il répéta les paroles dîtes à Grell sauf que cette fois-ci ils avaient du sens bien évidemment. Il les emmena donc ensuite au jardin, pour seule lumière la lune. Et se transforma en chat _(me demandait pas comment il a fait j'en sais rien l'idée m'est venue en regardant l'épisode 22 où je trouve que le chat est vraiment pas normal)_, ce qui surpris un peu ses deux prétendants mais ils se reprirent bien vite surtout Grell quand il vit que le chat -pardon Sébastian- se dirigeait vers Ciel. Quand il vit ca il pris le mignon petit chaton -Sébastian- dans ses bras ne cessant de le caresser. Ciel quand à lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il était asthmatique et donc avait un problème avec les chats c'est seulement quand Sébastian -le chat- vient se faufiler dans ses jambes qu'il se souvint sa nouvelle nature _(c'est vrai que c'est difficile de se souvenir qu'on est plus humain). _Sauf qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, avec ses bêtes surtout que c'était aussi de Sébastian qu'on parlait, il se reprit enfin complètement et se mit à son tour à caresser le chat -Sébastian-.

P.O.V. Sébastian (_le petit chat si vous préférez) _

La première étape avait été très amusante surtout en voyant mon jeune maître ne sachant les noms des ingrédients mais le voir hésiter pour me caresser était aussi très amusant, Grell quand à lui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à me prendre dans ses bras et même si je voulais me frotter à mon maître pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de sa maladie mon instinct félin prit le dessus, il faut avouer que même si Grell se révélait des fois trop affectueux ses bras était très chaud et accueillant pour un chat bien sur. Je réussi enfin à me libérer et faire retrouver la mémoire au jeune maître qui à son tour me prit dans ses bras. Ses caresses était très timide et hésitante mais remplit de douceur. Je décidais de prendre ma place au milieu d'eux et reprendre ma forme humaine.

_Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre j'espère que ca vous a plus ! Evidemment je remercie tout ceux qui lisent et encore plus ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Je suis disposé à entendre vos critiques et suggestion que vous pouvez glissé dans vos commentaire. _

_A oui et vous pensez que Sébastian va finir avec qui ? Je sais c'est facile à deviner mais le premier qui l'écrit aura le droit de proposer ce qu'il veut qu'un de personnages fassent : geste, parole …. Tout ce que vous souhaitez. _

_J'espère à bientôt _


	5. Faux choix et tristesse

_Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai pas assez d'intelligence pour faire quelque chose d'aussi bien._

_Avertissement : Au début on dirait presque que Sébastian finit avec Ciel attention les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, pseudo-résurrection et re-mort d'un personnage et attention spoiler saison 2._

_Je remercie tout ceux qui jusque la m'ont lus. A oui et Choupi junior peut demander de faire n'importe quel action à l'un des personnages de cette histoire. C'est elle qui m'a dit en première et pour tout dire la seule (mon histoire aurait-elle si peut de succès ?) qui a trouvé que Sebastian Ciel finiront ensemble. Mais après réflexion je vais torturer Ciel encore un peu avant qu'il ne puisse retourner dans les bras de son amant._

_Bonne lecture,_

Sébastian, s'approcha lentement de Grell, doucement presque amoureusement ! Celui-ci n'en revenait pas, il avait gagné ! Il avait battu le sale gamin capricieux et pourrait enfin faire des enfants au démon qu'il aimait temps _(bon ca vient de Grell il a toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas possible, enfin je sais pas, quelqu'un sait la reproduction chez diable de majordome et shinigami ?)_, pendant ce temps, Ciel les regardait une tristesse immense pouvait se lire sur son visage. Quand Grell se jetait sur Sébastian pour l'embrasser, Ciel s'est enfui courant le plus rapidement possible, des larmes envahissaient ses joues pendant que sa colère envers son majordome grandissait, comment avait-t-il osait lui faire ca ? Jouer avec ses sentiments avant de finalement le quitter pour aller vers ce shinigami qu'il semblais tant haïr, il aurait voulu faire demi tour , mais ne pouvait se résoudre à les rejoindre, pour les voir s'amuser à s'embrassez et pourquoi pas plus loin après tout ! Il n'était plus là, ils étaient libre de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, et Ciel savait que son cœur ne supporterait pas de voir Sébastian et Grell ensemble, dans une relation qui suggérait qu'ils étaient devenus bien plus qu'ami ! Ciel n'en revenait pas comment avait-t-il pu faire comme toutes ses filles que Sébastian avait séduit juste pour s'amuser ? Il dut finalement se reposer, sa course l'avait épuisé, il s'adossa à un arbre quand il sentit une présence familière mais il ne pouvait pas savoir son identité exacte, ce ne pouvait être un humain, ni Sébastian et Grell, de toute façon, ils étaient trop occupés pour se soucier de lui. Il dut attendre que l'inconnu apparaisse de son champ de vision pour voir quelqu'un qui était censé être mort !

Claude _(c'est Choupi junior qui m'a donné l'idée) _se tenait devant lui, et il avait l'air parfaitement vivant. Il l'a vu et ensuite il l'a plus vu _(désolé ca fait gamin mais sur le moment j'ai rien trouvé d'autre)_, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il était dans les bras de celui qui dont le passé c'était battu avec Sébastian, et qui d'ailleurs était censé avoir été tué par ce dernier. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question avant de s'évanouir _(j'aime bien quand ils s'évanouissent dans des situations pas clair et qu'ils se réveillent dans des situations pas beaucoup plus clair)_, en repensant aux seules paroles qu'avait dit son kidnappeur « J'ai travaillé si dur pour vous avoir, je vous aurais même si je dois me contenter de votre corps sans pouvoir avoir votre âme » .

**Pendant ce temps … **

Sébastian n'avait pas comme Grell le pensait de très fort sentiment pour lui en fait son attention était concentré sur le jeune garçon qui venait de s'enfuir, il avait prévu cette réaction, et alors qu'il avait également prévu de s'amuser un peu avec Grell _(heu …. désolé pour ceux qui espérait du sexe mais même si je sais que Sébastian adore ce genre de jeu, je refuse qu'il fasse ca dans une de mes fics donc ca reste au niveau de torture)_, il s'arrêta, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, son maître était en danger et il fallait qu'il le rejoigne et vite si il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le fasse sien. Alors que Grell s'attendait à avoir un baiser il vit Sébastian courir en direction du sale gamin qui lui servait de maître. Il voulut partir à sa poursuite même si il avait compris que le choix du démon s'était porté sur Ciel, seulement William est venu le chercher et il se consola à la pensée que lui au moins ne l'avait pas encore totalement rejeté. Sébastian arriva enfin à l'endroit où avait disparu son maître. Quand il sentit l'odeur de Claude une rage sans nom prit possession de lui, si il osait faire sien son jeune maître, il n'hésiterai pas à le détruire autant de fois qu'il le fallait. Seulement, si son bocchan était d'accord pour être avec lui que pourrait-t-il faire ? Il y avait toujours le contrat mais il pouvait le briser à tout moment étant devenu lui-même un démon il en avait le pouvoir. C'est pour ca que Sébastian devait se dépêcher de le rejoindre.

**Pendant ce temps dans la maison où Claude avait amené Ciel **

Ciel venait de se réveiller couché dans un lit, Claude assis sur une chaise à ses côtés le regardait fixement, voyant que le plus jeune était réveillé, il s'agenouilla devant lui et demanda « M'acceptez vous comme serviteur, Ciel Phantomhive ? » Ciel était complètement perdu, pourquoi proposait-t-il ca ? Il devait pourtant savoir qu'il n'était pas humain et qu'il ne pourra jamais le récompenser ? Et puis surtout il y avait Sébastian, à cette pensée ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse, non Sébastian n'était plus là, il avait préféré rester avec Grell, il l'avait choisi lui, jamais plus il ne voulait le revoir. « Pourquoi proposes-tu cela ? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas humain et que j'ai Sébastian. » réussit-t-il à dire après un moment. « Je m'en fous si votre humanité à disparu et je sais que Sébastian vous a trahi, croyez moi, je ne vous trahirais jamais, je vous aime trop pour cela. » Et avant que Ciel put réagir les lèvres de Claude se posèrent sur les siennes et même si il détestait cela, il ne voulait pas s'en aller, même si il voulait seulement appartenir à Sébastian ce dernier ne lui appartiendrait jamais complètement, il irait toujours voir ailleurs. Claude se sépara enfin, trop tôt au gout de Ciel qui ne sait vraiment plus ce qu'il veut. « Je t'aime murmura-t-il. Veux-tu être totalement séparé de Sébastian pour que nous puissions être ensemble pour l'éternité ? » demanda-t-il à Ciel qui acquiesça. Il posa la main gauche sur l'œil droit de Ciel à l'endroit où il y a sa marque et alors qu'il allait détruire le pacte _(je sais pas trop comment)_, Sébastian arriva _(enfin il en a mis du temps)_, et avant que le contrat ne fut rompu il prit tendrement Ciel dans ses bras, celui-ci avait envie de l'embrasser pour effacer de sa mémoire le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Claude _(il embrasse si mal que ca?), _mais il se souvint du choix de son futur ex-majordome et lui ordonna de le poser par terre avant de courir dans les bras de Claude. Sébastian le regarda surprit, il avait senti les sentiments de son maître à son égard, il l'aimait alors pourquoi l'avait il quitté, était-il si fâché ? Et sous son regard horrifié la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde embrassait son pire ennemi pourquoi faisait-il ca ? Voulait-il réellement sa mort. Il retrouva ses esprits seulement quand Ciel lui parla durement chaque mot comme des épées transperçant peu à peu son cœur. « Je te déteste, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Si tu n'étais pas là le contrat serait rompu et plus jamais je n'aurais eu besoin de te revoir ! Je vais rompre le pacte et je veux que tu disparaisses. » Il devait obéir, malgré la douleur. Il allait repartir par l'endroit d'où il venait c'est-à-dire la fenêtre et trouver un moyen de mourir, mais avant il avait une dernière chose à faire, il fit apparaître l'épée qui avait tué une première fois Claude et la lui jeta dessus, elle l'atteignit en plein cœur, pendant que Sébastian disparaissait dans la nuit, il devait disparaître, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit ses larmes. Pendant que Ciel s'était agenouillé près de Claude qui savait que cette fois, rien ne le sauverait, l'épée avait bien atteint son cœur et rien ne l'empêcherait de mourir. Ciel n'arrivait pas à pleurer, il savait qu'il aurait dut être triste mais, il ne pouvait pas car ce n'était pas Claude que désirait mais son démon, celui qui en ce moment même cherchait un moyen de mettre un terme définitif à sa vie. Claude savait les sentiments de Ciel à son égard mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de devenir de plus en plus amoureux du jeune garçon et il savait également que son cœur était pris et que même si il espérait pouvoir apporter le bonheur à Ciel, personne d'autre que Sébastian ne le pourrais jamais. Il donna un dernier baiser à Ciel et lui murmura d'une voix triste qu'il devait trouver Sébastian et que seul lui pourrait lui apporter le bonheur et avant de s'éteindre il lui dit je t'aime. Ciel disparut immédiatement après sa mort pour retrouver que son cœur et son corps également désirait. Il savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir mais il devait le retrouver et lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais sa force ne lui permettait pas. Il arriverait trop tard, ses jambes commençait déjà à fatigué. Avant qu'il comprenne exactement ce qui lui arrivait il sentit sa force réapparaitre telle qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Il était enfin du même niveau à peu près que Sébastian, il pourrait le rattraper le seul inconvénient, il le comprit en se regardant était que son apparence avait également changée.

_Voilà fin du chapitre,_

_Je ne sais pas si ca vous a plu mais j'adorerais que vous donniez vos avis par reviews ou message privé si vous ne voulez pas que les autres lisent. J'adore les critiques qui me permettent de m'améliorer et je vais essayer de publier une suite assez rapidement. Ah et pour ceux qui aimerait savoir j'ai déjà quelques idées pour l'apparence démonique de Ciel qui sera je pense plus séductrice qu'effrayante. _


	6. Retrouvaille

_Disclaimer : rien est à moi sauf peut-être l'idée_

_Avertissement : Yaoi mais ne comptez pas sur un lemon je ne pense pas en écrire un de ma vie entière et possible spoiler fin saison 1._

_J'ai publié assez rapidement et j'en suis même assez fière, j'ai surtout adoré les commentaires, plus j'en ai et plus je suis heureuse ! Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, commente ou ajoute cette fics à leurs favoris. _

_Bonne lecture_

Il fallait que Ciel se dépêche, il ne devait surtout pas laisser Sébastian mettre un terme à son projet, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt ! Il courrait rapidement, sa vitesse augmentant peu à peu tout comme sa force. Seulement sa nouvelle apparence gênait Ciel, que faire si quelqu'un le voyait ? Il ne savait pas comment reprendre forme humaine, et trouvait son apparence actuelle beaucoup trop sexy. Il n'avait pas vu l'apparence de son démon quand il avait affronté l'ange mais elle ne devait pas ressembler à la sienne qu'il avait décrit comme effrayante _(enfin je crois). _

Pour être plus précis sur cette apparence qui j'en suis vous amène à vous poser des questions, il avait toujours son corps normal le corps d'un jeune garçon de 13 ans, sauf que maintenant, deux oreilles de chats s'était rajoutés, tout comme la queue qui va avec ! Il avait aussi les mêmes ailes que l'ange tué par Sébastian, sauf qu'elles étaient noires !

Seulement la gêne n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis, il y avait aussi un peu d'espoir, sa forme ressemblait légèrement à celle d'un chat et il savait que Sébastian avait un faible pour ces félins peut-être que ca l'aiderait à ce qu'il retourne vers lui. Mais il fallait se dépêcher de le retrouver, il était SON démon et il refusait qu'il meurt. A cette pensée il se souvint, il était SON, ils étaient encore liés donc si Ciel lui ordonnait de revenir le plus rapidement possible il le ferait, normalement, il le devait c'était normal pour un serviteur d'obéir à SON maître peut importe l'endroit qu'il se trouvait. Il s'assit donc contre un arbre et par reflexe posa la main droite sur son œil marqué.

« Sébastian, je t'ordonne de venir immédiatement » ordonna-t-il.

Ce dernier l'entendit, il voulait ne pas y aller, oublié cet appel, mais il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas car même si il ne pourrait plus jamais prendre l'âme de Ciel, il restait et resterait toujours son maître. Il dut donc faire demi tour, en quelques minutes, il se trouvait prêt de l'enfant.

Quand il le vit, son cœur rata un battement avant de battre à toute allure, son maître s'était totalement éveillé, et il était absolument magnifique. Ciel ne le regardait pas, trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il se passerait si il le rejetait, si en fait il préférait mourir ou tout simplement l'oublier, il ne le supporterait pas, il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à lui et un jour il devrait le payer mais son amour était comme une drogue il ne pourrait jamais sans passer. Quand Sébastian comprit que son maître ne l'avait pas entendu, il pensa s'abord à s'enfuir mais Ciel était tellement mignon et son corps le demandait à un tel point qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'enfuir et il y avait un moyen que personne ne pourrait jamais brisé seulement il fallait l'accord de Ciel, il s'approcha donc, se pencha sur le corps de Ciel et lentement l'embrassa alors que ce dernier jusque la n'avait toujours pas remarquer sa présence !

Quand il sentit les lèvres douce de son majordome sur les siennes, il reprit ses esprits et quand ils se séparèrent Sébastian chuchota dans son oreille d'une voix très sexy. « Maître, je sais comment faire pour que nous soyons ensemble pour l'éternité, est-ce ce que vous voulez ? »

Le maître en question hocha la tête doucement, symbole de son approbation. Sébastian le fit donc se mettre sur ses genoux en s'adossant à l'arbre. Quand il parla c'était d'une langue que Ciel n'avait jamais entendu pourtant à son grand étonnement il comprit tout.

Nos âmes s'attirent sans pouvoir être réunies

Je souhaite qu'une part de la mienne aille en lui

Tout comme une part de la sienne en moi

Qu'aucun ne puisse vivre sans l'autre

Et que notre amour ne connaisse pas l'annonce

Echec et mat

A ses mots il l'embrassa et Ciel eut très mal tout en étant totalement apaisé. Quand la douleur se calma enfin il serra Sébastian du peu de force qui lui restait, mais avant de poser la moindre question, il s'endormit dans les bras de son amour complètement épuisé et toujours avec sa forme démonique. Sébastian se leva assez difficilement, il faut comme même avouer qu'il avait donné une partie de son âme et qu'il devait s'habituer à celle de son maître. Il sourit d'un sourire heureux en regardant Ciel dormir, il courut rapidement à la maison pour se mettre au lit. Arrivé il coucha Ciel dans le grand lit, enleva les habits qui pourrait le déranger, c'est-à-dire tout sauf ses sous-vêtement et le rejoint, en prenant Ciel dans ses bras qui cherchait absolument à se coller à la chaleur qu'était le corps de Sébastian. Comme un petit chat pensa ce dernier avant de s'endormir.

_Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ca vous a plu et sachez que j'adore les reviews même pour me dire que ma fics et nul que je devrais changer ca,ca ou ca. Ou me dire qu'il serait bien pour l'avenir que je rajoute ca ou que je fasse comme ca bon bref je pense que vous avez compris._

_Et si je n'ai pas été assez clair dans quelque chose n'hésitez pas à poser vos question ! _

_Bisou et au prochain chapitre j'espère !_


	7. Réveil

_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, sauf un peu l'idée._

_Avertissement : Yaoi SébaCiel _

_Résumé : Après leur réveil, Ciel a enfin le temps de poser ses questions._

_Coucou tout le monde ! Et tout en relisant les chapitres publiés précédemment et écoutant ma mère me dire que je suis en retard et que je devrais faire mes devoirs plutôt qu'écrire des fics que je ne la laisserais sans doute pas voir avant un moment. _

Bonne lecture ! 

Le lendemain Ciel se réveilla difficilement, il essaya de se dégager des bras de Sébastian sans succès. Décidant que cette place était finalement acceptable pour ne pas dire hyper-confortable, il cessa de bouger et regarda le visage de son parfait majordome. Quand celui-ci se réveilla il serra plus fort le plus jeune avant de l'embrasser ce qui rappela à Ciel toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser la veille.

Quand il se détachèrent Ciel le fit tomber sur le dos et s'assit une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, mais peut-être malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que Sébastian. Si vous avez du mal a comprendre les idées tordus capable de passer dans le tête de Sébastian, imaginer la personne à qui vous pensez jour et nuit, avec des oreilles et une queue de l'animal que vous aimez le plus _(les ailes on disparu je sais pas où), _assis sur votre bassin vous imagineriez quoi ?

_(j'ai changé ma façon de présenter mes dialogues, je les ais fait comme dans une pièce de théâtres !) _

Ciel : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Sébastian : Un baiser monsieur comme vous avez l'habitude d'en avoir de ma part !

Ciel *rougissant légèrement* : Je sais ca ! Je parle de hier, qu'est il arrivé ?

Sébastian : Je vous ais donné une partie de mon âme en prenant une part de la votre.

Ciel *complètement perdu*: Comment ça ? Explique plus clairement

Sébastian : Vous ne vouliez pas être séparé de moi alors j'ai transféré une partie de mon âme en vous mais ca m'aurait trop épuisé pour continuer à vous protéger j'ai donc pris la liberté de prendre un peu de la vôtre.

Ciel : Et ca fait quoi ?

Sébastian : Le lien est plus puissant que pour le contrat si j'en ai envie ou que vos émotions sont puissantes je pourrais lire dans vos pensées, il en est de même pour moi. Nous saurons chacun où est l'autre et si notre cœur en désire ardemment un autre, nos vies décideront d'elle-même de nous quitter plutôt que d'offrir volontairement notre corps à quelqu'un d'autre

Ciel : Ca veut dire que nous, nous appartenons l'un l'autre pour l'éternité ?

Sébastian : Oui monsieur

Ciel : Laisse tomber, les monsieur, on est entre nous et quand il y a quelqu'un c'est mademoiselle ne l'oublie pas.

Sébastian : Bien sûr Ciel. MON Ciel.

Dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de faire ce qu'il avait rêvé depuis qu'il l'avait vu. J'ai dit que je n'écrirais pas de lemon, je n'ai pas changé d'avis donc pour faire cour, Ciel est passé de statut de petit-ami à amant.

En début d'après midi alors qu'ils étaient encore au lit (pas du tout faignant), ils entendirent frapper à la porte Sébastian se souvint alors, qu'il avait engagé des domestiques pour la maison.

Il demanda gentillement à Ciel d'aller dans la salle de bains pour se changer, personne ne pouvant le voir en garçon et encore moins avec des oreilles et une queues de chat. Il alla ensuite ouvrir pour tomber nez-à-nez avec les trois catastrophes ambulantes, qu'il avait eu à supporter durant les trois années passées mais dont il ne pouvait se débarasser.

_Bon ben voilà c'est fini désolé, c'est court mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement pour faire réaparraitre les trois domestiques que je trouve trop marrant pour m'en passer ! _

_Pour la suite j'adorerais vous posez quelques questions._

_1- Dois-je faire réapparaître Lizzy ? Et si oui dois-je la faire morte, mariée à un autre …_

_2- Dois-je introduire d'autre couple ? Si oui qui ? _

_3- Avez-vous des idées pour la suite _

_J'adore vos reviews, même celle qui me disent que c'est nul et si vous ne voulez pas que les autres lisent n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un message privé. _

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à bientôt j'espère !_

_Aucun rapport à ma fic: _

_Et j'adorerais aussi que vous alliez voir les fics de cielxsebastian, elle commence à peine c'est une amie à moi et je pense qu'elle adorerait avoir des reviews de votre part on écrit un peu des trucs pareils, et surtout elle cessera peut-être enfin de me demander, si ses histoires sont bien, je pense qu'avec des commentaires autres que les miens elle sera plus sûre d'elle. _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _


	8. Les domestiques

_Disclaimer: Rien est à moi !_

_Rating : K+ je pense_

_Avertissement : Aucun à mon avis_

_Note : Rien à dire, c'est la suite où réapparaissent les domestiques avec en cadeau un Ciel qui n'arrive pas à s'habiller correctement. Ah oui et concernant pour un bébé je le ferais si je m'en souviens mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sébastian les invita à entrer sous leur regard surpris, ils ne savaient pas que leurs nouveau maîtres serait Sébastian.

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, May Linn et Finnian lui firent un gros câlin, limite en pleurant pendant que Bard regardait sans rien dire.

Sébastian les enleva doucement et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, il entendit Ciel l'appeler depuis la salle de bain.

Il invita donc les trois domestiques à s'asseoir et partit rejoindre Ciel.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'habiller ! Entendit-il quand il entra

- Attendez ! Dit-il en riant, je vais vous aider, my lady

Il s'approcha de Ciel, l'aida on ne sait comment à enlever ses oreilles et sa queue de chat.

Il lui fit ensuite enfiler une robe noire d'une incroyable beauté. Je suis magnifique fut la première pensée de Ciel en se regardant dans le miroir.

Il l'emmena ensuite dans le salon où les attendait les domestiques qui voyant Ciel en restèrent bouche bée, seul l'intervention de Sébastian leur permirent de reprendre leurs esprits.

- May Linn, Finnian, Bardroy je vous présente Ciel Michaelis ma femme.

Cette annonce fut suivi d'un grand moment où personne ne comprit les domestiques parlant tous en même temps, quand enfin Sébastian leur demanda de s'expliquer chacun son tour.

- Vous êtes marié ! Vous nous l'avez jamais dit ! Dit May Linn

- Elle est jolie commenta Finnian, ce qui fit rougir Ciel.

- Elle ressemble au jeune maître et elle a le même nom, finit Bard.

- Oui May Linn, je suis tout a fait d'accord Finny et en effet Bard, elle à le même nom et elle lui ressemble mais c'est une fille ca, je peux vous l'assurez ! Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux qui fit encore plus rougir Ciel.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit Ciel d'une voix la plus féminine possible.

- C'est à nous de l'être lady Michaelis dirent-ils en s'inclinant pendant que le visage de Ciel ressemblait de plus en plus à une tomate.

- Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup aimer votre ancien maître, dit Ciel

- Oui, maître Ciel était vraiment très gentil, même si il était trop fier pour l'avouer.

- Malgré son jeune âge, il se débrouillait très bien.

- C'est dommage qu'il soit mort.

- Nous sommes désolé, mais nous devons vous laisser, vous habitez toujours au manoir

- Oui Sébastian-sama !

- On peut vous laissez seul et retrouver la maison en bon état ?

- Oui Sébastian-sama ! Nous avons fait énormément de progrès depuis la dernière fois !

- C'est bien à plus tard alors.

Il prit sa femme (pardon Ciel) par la main et l'emmena dehors. Il était temps d'aller faire les magasins, Ciel aurait besoin de nouvelles robes pour tous les bals où il comptait l'emmener.

Ils étaient tous les deux heureux un magnifique sourire sur le visage, tout les deux avaient retrouvés le sourire grâce à l'autre et jamais aucun humain ou démon ne pourra les séparer.

Mais une personne jalouse de leur bonheur les observe attendant patiemment son heure qui ne tardera point. Son fidèle serviteur revenant enfin à ses côtés.

* * *

_Voilà ce chapitre est fini, n'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir et je remercie ceux qui m'en laisse. Le chapitre suivant arrivera bientôt normalement, ca dépend de mon niveau d'idée et de fainéantise, et je voulais aussi publier la suite de « realized dreams or almost » mais j'hésite, je ne sais pas si elle est assez bien pour que je la continue ou si je dois me concentrer plus sur celle là et les toutes récentes._

_J'espère à bientôt !_


	9. Soma

_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi je laisse volontiers tout à l'auteur, sinon la vraie histoire deviendrait vraiment du n'importe quoi ! _

_Rating : K franchement Ciel qui va faire du shopping rien de grave là dedans ! _

_Résumé : Ciel et Séba vont faire du shopping et rencontre quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à lui sauter dessus en pleine rue juste parce qu'elle lui rappelle son ami. _

_Note de l'auteur : Bon en fait j'ai décidé de continuer celle là et de faire l'autre quand j'aurais une idée mais là franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va devenir, je l'aimais bien pourtant *essuie une larme*, bon je me remets au travail. Et merci à vos reviews qui m'encouragent quand rien ne va. _

P.O.V. Normal

Sébastian tirait Ciel par le bras l'emmenant dans toutes sortes de boutiques de vêtements, chaussures… pour qu'il soit le plus beau (la plus belle). Ciel était épuisé, son amant se comportait encore pire que son ex-fiancée ! C'était à peine si il pouvait encore respiré, encore heureux que son mari portait tout les sacs, sinon, il serait mort depuis longtemps !

Après avoir couru jusqu'au soir, Sébastian décida (enfin) qu'ils avaient assez d'habits mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer quelqu'un courut et prit Ciel dans ses bras en criant « mon ami ! ».

Si il était encore humain, il serait certainement mort d'asphyxie. Quand cette personne décida enfin à le lâcher, Ciel reconnu Soma qui était en train de pleurer pendant que Sébastian s'approcher pour le (la) serrer contre sa poitrine d'une manière possessive. Devant le regard surpris du prince qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami était dans une robe de fille avec son majordome qui le prenait dans ses bras. Ciel décida enfin de parler pour calmer l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée, sans compter tout les passants qui regardaient :

« - Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix féminine en regardant Sébastian.

« - C'est le prince Soma Asman Kadar, 26eme fils du souverain de l'état princier de l'état du Bengale. Je ne me trompe pas ?

- Non c'est bien ca. Et cet homme est mon khansama, Aghni. Mais qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ciel à de nouveau perdu la mémoire ? Et c'est quoi cette robe ?

- Ciel ? Comment… Ah ! Il connaissait son ancien maître ?

- Oui ils étaient « amis », lui aussi il n'était pas au courant que j'étais marié. »

Dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser Ciel. Soma regardait complètement perdu avant que Sébastian ne décide de faire les présentations avant que Ciel ne puisse plus retenir son rire.

« - Prince Soma, je vous présente, Ciel Michaelis, comme vous pouvez le deviner c'est ma femme, elle a certes le même nom que le jeune maître mais les ressemblances s'arrêtent là sauf peut-être l'apparence si vous la voyez habillée.

- Ca veut dire que tu les laisserais me voir nue ? Protesta Ciel pour la forme.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas je serais le seul à te voir comme ca, petit chaton.

P.O.V. Ciel

Petit chaton ? Génial maintenant j'ai même un surnom et Soma qui a débarqué au bon moment je vous jure ! Il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux alors que je voulais juste rentrer à la maison, me reposer et peut-être aussi dormir dans les bras de Sébastian.

Je regardais d'ailleurs ce dernier espérant qu'il remarque l'embarras dans lequel il me mettait mais j'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès pour m'embarrasser.

P.O.V. Normal

Soma avait enfin compris que Ciel n'était pas son ancien ami, mais il était tout de même content de pouvoir revoir Sébastian. Voulant faire plus ample connaissance, il proposa de rentrer avec eux mais Ciel que la journée avait épuisé déclina poliment l'invitation et proposa qu'ils se revoient un autre jour, et malgré la surprise de Soma que Sébastian se laisse mener à la baguette par sa femme, il ne dit rien.

Ciel et Sébastian s'excusèrent poliment et rentrèrent chez eux, totalement épuisé, la vue de Soma tout joyeux, sautillant et espérant que son ami était encore en vie les avait encore plus épuisé que faire les magasins.

Arrivé à la maison ils virent une note qu'avaient laissés les domestiques indiquant qu'ils étaient rentrés au manoir et que si ils avaient un problème ils n'avaient qu'a aller les voir là-bas. Mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient nullement besoin d'aide, Ciel alla dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Sébastian entra à son tour regarda son maître avant de ranger dans l'armoire les multiples sacs contenant les habits qu'ils avaient achetés. Quand il eut fini il allait quitter la pièce quand son maître lui agrippa le bras et à une vitesse propre à sa nouvelle nature et le fit se coucher sur le lit grimpant sur lui et l'embrassant passionnément, laissant entrevoir ses intentions. Et c'est en faisant un sourire plus que pervers qu'il déchira la robe de son amant (en fait c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle il sont allés en acheter), et se déshabilla. Cependant je n'ai pas la force et le courage d'écrire un lemon donc j'en resterais là dans l'écriture mais eux continuent bien sur leurs activités !

_Voilà j'ai fini ce chapitre, franchement ca fait plaisir, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, j'ignore pourquoi. _

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, je m'excuse si ce n'est pas le cas et je m'excuse également pour ceux qui espérait savoir l'identité de l'inconnu rencontrer dans le chapitre précédent, je sais déjà grâce à cielxsebastian qui m'a donner l'idée qui ce sera mais je ne vois pas comment le faire apparaître. _

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews font plaisir ca aide à savoir si je dois continuer ou non et ca me console aussi des fois à savoir que je n'écris pas si mal que ca ou que j'ai raison quand je dis que j'écris que des conneries._

_A bientôt j'espère ! _


	10. 10 et aucue idée pour un titre

_Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je préfère les emprunter à titre provisoire et gratuit ! _

_Rating : K Vraiment rien de choquant ! _

_Résumé : Désolé sur le coup je suis incapable d'en faire un _

_Désolé, j'ai mis un long moment avant de publier cette suite, je suis vraiment désolé ! J'avais des devoirs à faire, qui m'ont d'ailleurs un peu énervé et je n'ai pas réussi à écrire une ligne. J'essaierais d'avoir plus de temps la prochaine fois promis ! _

Ciel se réveilla difficilement le lendemain, il était fatigué et ne voulait qu'une chose : rester au lit _(comme un peu tout le monde je pense) _!

Seulement son cher mari, très possessif et apparemment connu du jour au lendemain avait décidé que c'était mieux d'aller dans tous les bals ou ils pouvaient être invités, pour que tout le monde sache qu'il (elle) était a lui.

Il se leva sous le regard de Sebastian l'embrassa et partit devant l'armoire pour choisir sa tenue. Seulement complètement perdu devant la tonne de vêtement, Sebastian dut venir l'aider.

Pour commencer et au grand malheur de Ciel, il lui fit mettre un corset, puis lui fit enfiler une robe bleue de la même couleur son bel œil bleu. Il lui fit ensuite enfiler une paire de chaussure bleu allant avec le reste de la tenue.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon pour attendre les domestiques avant de partir. Quand ces derniers arrivèrent, Ciel était assis sur les genoux de Sebastian, les mains sur l'arrière de sa tête à l'embrasser passionnément. Les domestiques légèrement gênés et May Linn un peu jalouse toussotèrent montrant leur présence, après si ils souhaitaient continuer leurs activités, ils ne les empêcheraient pas, c'était juste des serviteurs après tout.

Seulement heureusement pour eux, ils n'auraient pas survécu à une scène trop sexuel, ils arrêtèrent leur activités.

- Bonjour maîtres ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Bonjour. Répondirent-ils

- Que devons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Votre travail habituel !

- Nous nous y mettons immédiatement, maître.

Ils prirent donc le travail pendant que notre joli petit couple allaient se promener en ville. Arrivés la bas, ils virent Elizabeth, ayant apparemment très vite oublié Ciel car elle était au bras d'un homme, un immense sourire au visage. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, que ca remplit le cœur de Ciel de joie, elle avait l'air heureuse, après tout c'est tout ce qu'il demandait pour elle. Ils ne s'approchèrent pas, il n'en avait pas envie, déjà Soma et sa joie l'avait saoulé hier, alors Elizabeth, il n'osait même pas imaginé !

Ils rentrèrent finalement chez eux pour se préparer pour le bal où ils iraient ce soir. Arrivés Ciel troqua sa belle robe bleue pour une noire et rose choisit par son amant. Ses chaussures furent remplacés par des séduisantes bottes noires. Sebastian lui mit un magnifique chapeau rose couvrant son œil droit où était le symbole de leur contrat. Lui préféra mettre une tenue ordinaire mais qui le rendait au final plus sexy que tout.

Ils y allèrent donc ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous les regard sur eux. C'est vrai que si il y avait un classement, ils seraient assurément le plus beau couple de la soirée ! Les regards étaient fixés sur eux, plein de jalousie mais personne n'irait les embêtés, car même si ils avaient tous les deux un immense sourire et essayaient d'adoucir leurs regards, ils faisaient, pour une raison inconnu un peu peur, et personne ne viendraient les embêter pour leurs faire du mal.

Une femme demanda une danse avec Sebastian, il accepta et Ciel eut une brusque envie de la faire souffrir. Le lendemain, on la retrouva morte après avoir subi d'affreuse souffrance. Un homme demanda une dance avec Ciel au même moment, pour embêter Sebastian, il accepta, et Sebastian le détesta comme au même moment Ciel détestait la femme à son bras. Quand l'homme retournait chez lui le soir, il retrouva son manoir brulé et sa femme et ses enfants morts. Après cette danse où ils furent séparés, ils se retrouvèrent avec joie, n'hésitant pas a ajouter un ou deux baiser pendant la danse. Quand le bal fut fini, ils rentrèrent paresseusement chez eux, et passèrent rapidement dans leurs chambres, se disant que si ils ne pouvaient pas tenir plus d'une journée sans se toucher et s'embrasser, ils étaient vraiment mal partis.

**Pendant ce temps… **

- Vous êtes guéri ?

- Oui nous allons mieux !

- Parfait ! Etes vous prêt à partir ?

- Tout de suite, nous vaincrons ce démon !

- Ils sont deux maintenant.

- Nous vaincrons les deux alors, de toute façon le deuxième devrait être faible, il était humain avant.

- Ne le sous-estimer pas ! Il peut être très dangereux ! C'est le premier humain à avoir été transformé ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! C'est normalement interdit, il va le payer, souffrir !

- Bien, seigneur ! Devons-nous le ramener vivant ?

- Oui bien sur ! Comme ca je le ferai payer moi-même !

- Nous reviendrons bientôt mon seigneur.

_Franchement j'ai vraiment honte de moi je ne publie pas pendant un moment et c'est pour pondre un truc comme ca ! Veuillez me pardonner s'il vous plait ! Je vous en supplie, je m'en veux vraiment ! Bon bref… j'espère a bientôt en tout cas, laissez des reviews aussi s'il vous plait ca m'aide beaucoup pour écrire ! _


	11. Petite question

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi !

Rating : K+

Résumé : Ciel se pose une petite question et décide de demander à Sebastian. Le lendemain matin Sebastian doit partir… et si quelqu'un essayer d'en profiter ?

Note : Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dut mettre tant de temps pour publier je préfère me pendre que vivre avec ca sur la conscience ! J'en connais des qui se réjouissait déjà mais ce n'est pas pour ca que je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à voir (la saison 3 de Kuroshitsuji, les coïncidences sont la cause de nos malheurs, les anges pleurent, un drôle de lycée et bien d'autre ! Surtout que Sora-chan veut écrire un truc sur les films pornos alors qu'elle n'y connais **rien** ! ) et que si je mourrais maintenant vous ne pourriez avoir la fin et après Ayumuri-sama et Sora-chan vont se plaindre parce qu'elles auront plus à écrire et elle rigoleraient peut-être moins aussi en tout cas j'espère qu'elle ne m'oublieraient pas.

_Bocchan-chan : Ah Ciel et Seba rien que pour moi à titre définitif le fantasme et puis ils pourraient enfin être ensemble ! C'est vrai on veut tous le même réveil que Ciel ! Ce serait tellement merveilleux… mais seul Ciel y a droit et tant mieux si quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'avoir y'aurait une guerre ! _

_Toroko-sama : Tu penses vraiment que c'est son genre ? Moi je le pense après tout elle n'est pas très… innocente et encore moins dans ta première fic. Ah et je n'ai jamais parlé de démons XD mais que cela pourrait-il donc être alors… ? _

_Sasuka Uchiwa : Vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait poiroter mais la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite, désolé je continuerais encore un peu le massacre. _

**Et m'excusant encore une fois je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Petite question**

Ciel et Sebastian avaient rapidement regagné leur chambre pour s'adonner à leur activité favorite (nda : dormir ! Non non je rigole vous savez de quoi je parle j'imagine et si non je vais pas vous faire un dessin et puis les doujins sont là pour ca). Ciel se colla à Sebastian qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Mais soudain sans raison aucune une idée germa dans le cerveau du jeune démon. Il embrassa doucement son amant avant de lui demander :

- Sebastian ?

- Oui petit chaton ? Ce qui fit rougir le plus jeune mais malgré tout il ne releva pas.

- Tu voulais mon âme, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Oui répondit-il se demandant ce que son maître était encore aller chercher

- Alors pourquoi moi je n'ai eu aucune envie d'en consommer ?

- C'est-à-dire… commença-t-il hésitant

- Oui ?

- Il existe un autre type de nourriture dont nous pouvons nous nourrir.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, nous pouvons aussi nous nourrir de sexe

- De- de… j'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui mon seigneur

- Alors c'est-à-dire que tu faisais _ça_ avec moi uniquement pour te nourrir.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela petit chaton !

- Ah bon ? On aurait dit pourtant

- Non, j'ai dit que c'était un moyen de se nourrir pas que je ne faisais _ça _comme vous dîtes juste pour. Croyez le ou non j'ai adoré chaque moment passé à vos côtés.

- Eh bien je ne te crois pas ! Comment pourrais-je te croire ? J'ai mal au cœur rien que d'imaginer que tu puisses me mentir !

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez ! Nous avons partagés nos âmes jamais je ne pourrais vous trahir je le jure.

- Bien ! Dit-il haussant les épaules, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Alors qu'il allait se dégager Sebastian le prit par le menton avant de lui donner un baiser passionné puis de le laisser aller. Ciel se leva oubliant sa nudité et commença à chercher une jolie robe pour sa journée. Il ferrait mieux de faire autre chose aujourd'hui, s'habituer à une vie calme n'est jamais très bon quand on est un démon. Il se prit une jolie robe bleue qui s'harmonisa parfaitement avec son œil gauche et passa dans la salle de bain. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, s'apprêtant à trouver son amant toujours coucher dans le lit mais à sa grande surprise il le vit à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il courut rapidement à ses côtés et s'agenouilla lui prenant la main. Sebastian n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Mais Sebastian finit enfin par se relever et s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que le jeune regardait inquiet. Le plus vieux pensif ne sembla même pas remarqué que son amant s'était assis sur lui une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, il reprit conscience que quand les lèvres de Ciel entrèrent en collision avec les siennes passionnément. Il répondit avec joie au baiser se laissant quelque peu aller jusqu'à ce que Ciel se dégage.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste… eu un message.

- Un message ? Comment ca ?

- Les messages important chez les démons arrivent automatiquement dans leur cerveau et quand on est pas prêt c'est douloureux.

- Que disait ce message ?

- Je vais devoir y aller petit chaton.

- Tu ne peux pas quitter ton maître !

- Désolé mais dans ce cas-là je n'ai pas réellement le choix.

- Tu vas me laisser tout seul ? Dit-il les larmes aux yeux ne demandant qu'a couler sur ses magnifiques joues de porcelaine

- Je n'ai pas le choix

- Mais je peux venir avec toi normalement, nous sommes pareils maintenant

- Oui mais c'est uniquement pour les gens d'un niveau **énormément** supérieur au tiens petit chaton, tu sais que si je pouvais je t'emmènerais. Allez s'il te plait ne pleure pas.

- D'accord ! Mais promet-moi de revenir !

- Bien sûr, je reviendrais le plus vite possible

- Reviens moi vite !

Et avec un dernier baiser Sebastian disparut instantanément, laissant Ciel seul. Plus tard les domestiques vinrent s'occuper de leurs tâches habituelles et ils furent surpris de voir leur jeune maîtresse seule. Mais malgré leur demande plus ou moins explicite Ciel resta silencieux. Comment allait-il faire pour supporter l'absence de son amant ? Les domestiques avaient enfin terminés leur travail et étaient partis depuis une heure avant que Ciel n'entende quelqu'un à sa porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir espérant que c'était Sebastian seulement, ce ne fut pas le cas, il vit juste une jeune fille dont les particularités physique étaient difficile vut sa robe blanche et son long voile lui couvrant tout le visage, sans compter ses gants d'un blanc immaculé lui montant jusqu'aux avant bras. Elle lui souriait sans grande joie.

- Madame, votre mari n'est pas là ?

- Non il est parti, mais que lui voulait vous ?

- Mon patron à quelques problèmes avec lui

- Ah ? Désolé mais je ne suis au courant de rien

- J'ai aussi un problème avec vous, un problème que j'adorerais régler immédiatement.

Elle s'approcha alors de Ciel qui essaya de lui échapper de crier mais il n'arriva rien car une personne qui lui était familière, même** trop** familière l'avait déjà attaché et bâillonner n'hésitant pas à voler de son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'évanouir. Les deux avaient une grande envie de le tuer immédiatement mais c'était contre les ordres du patron qui voulait qu'il souffre le plus possible avant de rendre son dernier souffle et en plus il n'était pas aisé de tuer un démon même affaibli. Ils l'emmenèrent donc dans la plus belle et remplie salle de torture de leur monde pour attendre leur cher patron.

* * *

Ce chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous a plus mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs sur les bras alors je ne sais pas quand je republierais désolé et pour la même raison désolé s'il y a des fautes ! Ah et on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de suspense j'espère on avoir un peu rajouté sur l'identité des inconnus et sur ce qui va arriver à Ciel et où est Sebastian et que fait-il.

A bientôt j'espère !


	12. Arrêt provisoire

Alors, je préviens : ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé *baisse la tête*

C'est pour prévenir qu'il n'y en aura plus avant un petit moment.

Ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'arrive plus très bien à gérer. Je publierais normalement le 15 juin (ou dans les alentours) et aurait (peut-être) un calendrier à peu près régulier. Certains se demanderont pourquoi maintenant je préviens alors que d'habitude je laisse 1 mois sans rien publier et sans nouvelle, je dirais simplement que pour les autres ce n'était pas calculé alors que là je vais prendre bien le temps de tout mettre à jour et de finir entièrement mes fics avant de revenir. Ah et je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas dit pourquoi cette date... c'est très simple, c'est la date des vacances ! Je pourrais enfin passer 24h/24 (ou presque j'ai quand même une vie... enfin... on va appeler ca comme ca) sur l'ordi, à écrire des fics, parler sur msn, lire des fics, facebook, forums... sans passer par la case devoir !

Message spécial pour cette fic : Désolé, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite qui sont ces inconnus mais vous pouvez toujours laissez vos propositions ! Personnelement je le sais déjà mais après vous pourrez vous venter d'avoir deviné ! Sora ne compte bien évidemment pas et je lui demanderais de pas laisser de reviews à ce sujet.


	13. Revelation

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas de moi ^^

Rating : K+

Résumé : Voilà le petit réveil et Ciel va revoir quelqu'un qu'il croyait perdu à jamais qui arrivera à faire chambouler ses pensées.

Note : Désolé, désolé, désolé et encore désolé ! Je m'excuse surtout auprès de toi Sasuka Uchiwa…tu as l'air de l'avoir beaucoup attendu cette suite ! XD

_Juju.C : Eh ben tu pourras enfin découvrir l'identité des deux inconnus._

_Bocchan-chan : J'étais morte de rire en lisant ton commentaire ! XD Tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il ne lui veut pas vraiment de mal, il veut juste comme nous le garder pour lui tout seul…a peu près. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sebastian fait tout ce qu'il peut pour aller vite mais je l'ai occupé ailleurs ^^ _

_Sasuka Ushiwa : Je suis vraimennnnnttttttt désoléééééééééééééeee! Et non ce n'est ni Alois ni Hannah mais tu sauras dans ce chapitre qui c'est, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas après tout le temps que tu as passé à l'attendre XD _

_Toroko-sama : Oui Seba n'est qu'un obsédé ! Non non le message ce n'est pas ca il aurait fait une crise direct je crois…XD_

* * *

- Tu n'étais pas censé voler une partie de son énergie ! Que ferons-nous si _il _se fâche à cause de ça ! Dit la fille qui s'était adossé à un mur de pierre d'une salle de torture regardant son compagnon.

- Nous n'aurions pas pu faire autrement ! Tu connais sa force !

- Oui dit-elle en soupirant. Mais…et si à cause de ça il n'acceptait plus de nous réunir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprendra, il le veut trop pour s'intéresser à ca et puis tant qu'il est vivant il a dit que ca ne l'intéressait pas.

- Bien…si tu le dis.

- Que faites-vous là ? Ne vous ais-je pas dis de partir après l'avoir déposé ?

- S-Si maître. Je-je m'e-m'excuse dirent en même temps les deux en baissant les yeux.

- Bien maintenant dégagez! Je ne veux plus vous voir pour l'instant ! Je verrais demain pour vous réunir.

- B-Bien maître.

Et les deux déplièrent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent dans leur chambre.

- Vivement qu'ils soient réunis qu'ils me laissent tranquille un peu ! Je me demande comment tu réagiras en sachant la vérité, Ciel. Dit l'homme regardant le jeune démon avec un regard attendri. En plus ils ont osez te vider de ton énergie ! Maintenant tu mettras plus de temps pour te rétablir soupira-t-il. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'emmena à une somptueuse chambre pour le déposer délicatement sur le lit qui s'y trouvait. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de finir par s'en aller, laissant Ciel seul, sans aucune surveillance.

Ce dernier se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, se demandant pourquoi Sebastian ne l'avait pas réveillé. Quand il se redressa en regardant autour de lui, la mémoire lui revint enfin.

- Sebastian…appela-t-il par reflexe, mais personne ne vint. Où était passé le démon ? Il décida de recommencer, mais toujours sans succès puis, fatigué il s'effondra sur le lit totalement désespéré. Il se rendormit alors sans même le vouloir et rêva de Sebastian…il était avec trois filles et leur parlait, il avait l'air inquiet et quelque peu énervé.

- Ciel réveille toi ! Entendit-il finalement alors que des mains le secouait

- Se-Se-Sebastian ? Dit-il

- Pfff…pourquoi penses-tu tout de suite à ce démon !

Ciel se calma enfin et finit par ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir…son père !

- Père ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu choqué.

- Ahhh je vois que tu me reconnais quand même, Ciel.

- Mais…comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est assez complexe…

- Je m'en fous raconte ! Père je ne suis plus le petit garçon pure et innocent que j'étais à mes dix ans !

- Je sais, mais c'est dur, répondit-il avec un sourire. Bon, je vais essayer de tout te raconter alors, les dieux ne sont pas vraiment immortels, ils ne font que se réincarner encore et encore. Je suis l'une de ses réincarnations. A tes dix ans, l'un d'eux est mort et on est venu me chercher, c'est pour ça qu'Ash a crée une histoire montée de toute pièce…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai étais obligé de souffrir ? Demanda Ciel en colère, il ne pouvait croire que c'était la vérité.

- Je suis désolé, Ciel, si j'aurais pu faire autrement…

- Et mère ?

- Elle…elle est devenue une déesse. Dit-il.

- Mère a put te suivre et pas moi ! Pourquoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi ? Réponds !

- Tu n'as pas été choisi tenta d'expliquer Vincent

- Mais je suis ton fils !

- Les liens de parenté ne comptent pas…

- Et toi en tant que dieu tu n'as pas pu t'arranger ?

- Non

- C'est pour ça que tu as ressenti le besoin de m'enlever ! De toute façon je ne veux plus te voir, fais moi retourner vers Sebastian.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu ne veules le voir à nouveau

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais réfléchis Ciel ! Il ne t'aime pas, il vient vers toi juste pour une chose et tu sais très bien ce que c'est. Il ne peut pas t'aimer c'est un démon.

- Non c'est faux ! Il m'aime vraiment ! Je suis un démon et moi je l'aime pourquoi ca ne pourrait pas être le cas pour lui ?

- Lui n'a jamais été humain, il n'a jamais eu de cœur !

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu n'aimes que son reflet de toute façon, une image crée de toutes pièces par lui, il peut te mentir, jamais tu ne le sauras et jamais tu pourras différencier le vrai du faux car tu ne le verras probablement jamais (nda : dédicace à Sora-chan XD et si une fille croit se reconnaitre, c'est normal ^^, je sais pas pourquoi je sens que je vais me faire tuer… XD)

-… Ciel baissa la tête que pouvait-il répondre à ca ? Voyant cela, Vincent repris son sourire attendri et le prit dans ses bras. Mais Ciel se dégagea rapidement.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-il.

- Alors regarde où il est si ca peut te faire plaisir dit-il se décalant pour montrer un écran à son fils.

Ciel resta figé, ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il voyait Sebastian avec trois filles, comme dans son rêve sauf que là il était souriant et leur parlait avec joie, sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient trop près les uns des autres ! Lui qui croyait que son amant était parti parce qu'il y avait un problème ce dernier était tout simplement en train de draguer de petites humaines ! La rage l'envahit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il reprit sa forme démoniaque. Son père le regarda surpris, les démons n'étaient pas censés être si séduisant (nda : ehhh ohh Vincent, tu vas pas te mettre à l'adultère à la pédophilie et à l'inceste ! ), mais il se reprit instantanément. Il s'approcha de son fils qui s'était effondré sur le sol, en larme.

- Non…pourquoi…pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ?

- C'est un démon, il ne possède aucun sentiment il peut te briser sans ressentir la moindre peine, le moindre regret. Dit-il le prenant dans ses bras et cette fois, Ciel le laissa faire fondant en larmes dans les bras si réconfortant de son père et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

C'est fini pour cette fois, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je verrais pour poster très rapidement la suite ^^


	14. Chapter 14

_**Toroko-sama **__: Une explication logique ? Bien sur ^^ _

_Vincent est certes pas très pour que son fils couche avec un démon mais il ne trafiquerait pas non plus une vidéo…ou peut-être que si…_

_Ciel la luxure ? Je pensais plus à la gourmandise vu comment il était humain mais bon…c'est vrai que la luxure c'est une très bonne idée ^^_

_**Adelle **__: J'étais mdr en lisant ton commentaire _

_Je te comprends mais jamais je n'abandonnerais une fic (certaines mettront juste 4/5 mois avant d'avoir une suite ^^) !_

_Merci beaucoup ^^_

_Non va pas pleurer ! XD_

_Encore merci _

_**Sasuka Uchiwa **__: Non il fera pas de commentaire, pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas, après pour ceux qui ont enlevés Ciel… tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre j'imagine._

* * *

Disclaimer : L'idée est de moi, mais franchement le jour où les persos seront à moi est loin d'arriver !

Rating : K+

Résumé : Mais que faisait vraiment Sebastian ? Vincent aurait-il trafiqué l'écran ? Le rêve de Ciel était-il du n'importe quoi ?

Note : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de publier plus tôt…mais bon je n'ai pas calculé, en tout cas merci pour vos reviews, j'ai beaucoup apprécié

Note 2 : J'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu fait pour que Sebastian soit destesté...je jure que ce n'était pas mon intention ! Et c'est pareil pour Vincent, en tout cas bonne lecture

* * *

Vincent avait reposé son fils sur lit avant de repartir dans un des nombreux salons que comptaient sa maison.

- Ash ! Angela ! Venez immédiatement ! Et un instant plus tard les deux anges étaient devant lui.

- Maître ? Demandèrent-ils en s'inclinant.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, même si j'aurais préféré que vous me le rendiez en bon état.

- Je m'excuse, maître dit Ash.

- Bien, alors comme promis je vais vous réunir à nouveau en un seul corps.

- Merci beaucoup, maître ! Dit Angela qui ne supportait plus sa condition.

- Approchez-vous.

Ash et Angela firent donc ce qu'on attendait d'eux et sans vraiment que les deux ne comprennent comment, ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

- Merci maître

- C'est un plaisir, et comme ça vous arrêterez de vous plaindre ! Vous pouvez vous en allez, faites ce qui vous plait.

- Merci, dit Ash en partant.

Vincent se coucha alors sur un des canapés se trouvant dans la salle attendant tranquillement son épouse qui commençait vraiment à lui manquait, surtout que maintenant Ciel était de retour, ils pourraient donc enfin reformés une vraie famille ! Puis, sans même le remarquer, il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Maintenant allons voir ce qui c'est passé après que Sebastian ait disparu : 

Sebastian était partie rapidement, souhaitant pouvoir revoir rapidement son amant. Seulement il n'avait pas tout dit à ce dernier. Certes c'était important mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour le travail. En fait il avait rendez-vous avec trois de ses _amies_ et c'était un rendez-vous _très_ important. Arrivé devant une vieille maison il toqua à la porte et attendit, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre toute seule, il entra ensuite la refermant et pénétra dans un salon très peu éclairé.

- Ohhh Sebastian, tu es déjà là ? Tu as été rapide ! Dit une jeune fille brune habillé de noir, en fait… très peu habillé.

- C'est naturel voyons, quand vous trois m'appeler je ne peux qu'accourir.

- Tu n'as pas pris ton cher petit amant avec toi ? Demanda une autre avec un sourire

- Bien sur que non ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous auriez pu lui raconter de tordu !

- Comme si moi j'en étais capable ! Se plaignit une autre.

- Non peut-être pas toi, Sabrina, tu es bien la seule (nda : oui ben oui, il faut bien qu'il y'ait une fille pure dans le trio, et je suis la plus pure de nous trois ^^ ).

- Contente que tu le reconnaisses dit Sabrina avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez les filles ? Pas que ca me gêne mais je n'ai aucune envie de laisser trop longtemps mon maître seul.

- Bien sur je te comprends, vous ne vous êtes pas encore lassé, dit la première. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, il est loin d'être seul.

- Comment ca ? Explique-toi Sora.

- Ciel a retrouvé quelqu'un qui était très important pour lui.

- Quoi ? Il est avec un amant ?

- Non, je te rassure. Mais franchement faut stopper la jalousie !

- Il est avec qui alors ?

- Son père répondit la deuxième.

- Au cas où tu n'es pas au courant il est mort, Ayumuri.

- Au cas où tu n'es pas au courant, c'est la réincarnation d'un dieu dit-elle avec un sourire

- Mais alors…Ciel est en danger ! Dit Sebastian, inquiet.

- Non pas vraiment, Vincent et Rachel ne sont pas méchants juste…possessifs. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne lui veulent aucun mal, leur seul but et de le garder auprès d'eux pour que plus rien ne lui arrive.

- Et ils considèrent que je ne peux plus le voir parce que je suis un démon…

- Tout a fait ! Répondit Sora

- Mais c'est débile lui aussi en est un dit Sebastian en réfléchissant.

- Sora-chan, Ayumuri-sama je suis désolé mais si on est trois à lui expliquer ca va pas le faire vous voulez bien aller dans la pièce d'a côté sans faire de bêtises.

- Quel genre de bêtises ? Demanda Sora.

- Pourquoi ce serait toi ? Demanda Ayumuri.

- Toutes sortes de bêtises Sora-chan. Et puis Ayumuri-sama je suis la plus pure et je lui raconterais tout en détail sans allusion

- D'accord à plus tard dirent les deux autres filles avant de partir.

- Bon alors…Ciel est chez les dieux, donc tu ne peux pas aller chez lui tant que tu n'as pas une autorisation de l'un d'eux.

- Je peux en avoir où et comment ? Et quelle forme doit prendre l'autorisation ?

- Tu peux en avoir cher un dieu ou une déesse, après ca dépend à qui tu demandes. Et après l'autorisation prend simplement la forme d'un petit papier signé.

- Et ta déesse est-elle disposée à m'aider ?

- Ce ne sera pas gratuit mais bon… Sora-chan fera surement tout pour lui faire plaisir, elle lui donnerait même son âme si sa déesse le voulait. Bref…Ayumuri-sama, Sora-chan vous revenez ?

Les deux filles revinrent donc et dévisagèrent Sebastian et Sabrina.

- Ayumuri-sama alors tu veux bien donner l'autorisation à Sebastian ?

- Sur le fait que Sora-chan me paiera ?

- Oui répondit Sabrina

- Sora-chan tu le ferras ? Demanda Ayuri.

- Bien entendu je ferrais ce que tu voudras.

- Bon alors c'est bon Sebastian. Dit-elle se retournant pour prendre un papier, elle le signa ensuite et le donna au démon.

- Ahh et quand tu retrouveras ton cher amant tu nous le présenteras. Sinon ce sera comme si je ne t'avais pas donné d'autorisation.

- D'accord

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher dit alors Sora.

- J'en ai bien l'intention. Mais pourquoi ca a l'air si important ?

- Sinon tu ne le retrouveras jamais comme tu l'as laissé, déjà qu'il te déteste.

- Comment ca ?

- Je te laisse découvrir ca plus tard. En tout cas bon courage. Dit Sora.

- Salut dirent le démon, Ayumuri, Sora et Sabrina alors que Sebastian s'en allait.

De retour chez Vincent : 

Une silhouette passait par la porte observant Vincent, puis elle s'assit à ses côtés.

- Vincent dit-elle doucement.

Mais voyant que Vincent ne se réveillait pas elle se releva et alla dans le couloir souhaitant rejoindre sa chambre. Entendant un bruit elle s'arrêta tendant l'oreille cherchant à savoir qui avait pénétré dans la seule chambre censée être vide de la maison. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

- Vincent ? Demanda-t-elle pas très convaincu.

- Tu voulais que ce soit qui ?

- Aucune idée. Mais tu as été assez imprudent pour que quelqu'un s'infiltre dans une des chambres alors…

- Imprudent ? Mais non pas du tout j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Une surprise ? Quoi ?

- Chut, vas-y entre.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte, avant de ne plus bouger, étant stupéfié. Ciel, son fils bien aimé, qui lui manquait tellement, qu'elle avait dût quitter trois ans plus tôt, il était là ! Son mari avait réussi à le convaincre ! Ce qui était vraiment étonnant, vu comme il avait l'air tellement attaché à ce foutu démon avec lequel il avait passé un contrat et avec qui il était tombé en amour.

- Ciellllllllll ! S'écria-t-elle, sans pourtant le réveiller.

- Viens, laisse le encore dormir. Il a besoin de repos, je vais t'expliquer. Dit Vincent à Rachel alors qu'il l'a tirait vers le salon pour tout lui expliquer.

* * *

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, au pire dites-moi qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour les prochains chapitres. Et si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ca encourage ^^


End file.
